


Crashing Waves

by Destiny_in_the_Stars



Series: Coco AU's and Crossovers [1]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Original Character(s), Rival Relationship, Slow Romance, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Stars/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Stars
Summary: "The sea, once it casts its spell, holds one in its net of wonder forever."- Jacques Yves CousteauHector's life as a pirate wasn't what he wanted, doing only what he needs to do for his crew's survival, until he meets Imelda. A claim to the sea, though nothing is every truly as it seems.





	Crashing Waves

Miguel was currently on the main deck of the ship, humming as he worked on keeping the floors clean. He was one of his captain's, Hector Rivera, informants, especially because the boy could go anywhere undetected. He'd gather information about whether or not the police were nearby and then report back to Hector. He continued to hum, not knowing how soon everything would change. He was unaware of the woman who was sneaking onboard the Twilight Maiden, the name of the Rivera ship, approaching him cautiously. 

 

The woman crouched down and snuck up behind one of the crew member, drawing her sword to hold it against Miguel's throat. 

 

"Don't scream. Do as I say. Move." She pushed him forward, keeping the sharpened blade inches from her captive's neck. Her eyes were a vibrant yellow, narrowed into slits, refusing to even slightly loosen her hold on Rivera's nephew. 

 

Miguel gasped, "Y-You can't b-be..." 

 

He fumbled for the urge to get his own sword, but he realized that might lead to him losing air. With great reluctance, he complied, growling out "he will find me", referring to his captain and uncle, Hector. 

 

"I'll deal with him when he gets out of line," the woman shrugged and pushed him over the boarding plank which was used to connect the ships. Her posture was dominant, filled with that sense of being able to hold her own ground. Her name was Pepita, Imelda's first mate, one of the most loyal members of the crew. Pepita had been there since she was only twenty years old in comparison to Imelda being only about twenty-five. She was rescued from horrible conditions from her old home, remaining practically inseperable from Imelda ever since. 

 

Miguel bit back a growl against the remark against his relative, stumbling forward into the Black Swan. The Black Swan was almost as infamous as other ships, the way the ship held a regal form against the others which were meant to only instill fear. Even then, a lot of the merchants remained more afraid of Imelda than they did Hector, mostly since Imelda was far more aggressive. It didn't help matters that Imelda was also the daughter of a pirate who had left his mark in the seas. 

 

Standing on the main deck of the Black Swan was a woman with a captain's hat on, her brown eyes gleaming at the sight of Miguel Rivera in her first mate's hold. Her hair was braided up in a bun, her flowing dress nearly touching the floorboards of the ship. 

 

"Well, that was easier said than done," Imelda was clearly taunting. "Take him below deck and don't let him escape. I'll send Erin over to speak with Rivera." 

 

Erin, one of Imelda's crew, sighed and stepped over to the Twilight Maiden, agitatedly going over to find Hector Rivera. She didn't have as much rivalry with him as Imelda did, but Imelda was her captain and she did as instructed. Heading over to the cabin, Erin slowly moved her hand towards her dagger, pocketed into her belt. She briefly heard the sound of moving parchment, pausing for a fraction of a second. 

 

The captain of the Twilight Maiden was checking over a set of maps out in front of him as he bit into an apple, pushing aside some other documents. He whirled around when he heard sudden footsteps, eyes narrowed at the fact that Erin was onboard his ship. Why hadn't Miguel informed him of her arrival? 

 

"Erin? What are you doing here?" He asked, the suspicious tone lacing his words. 

 

"... listen. Don't kill the messenger. This is important," Erin pursed his lips, eyes gleaming. She was tense, one hand closed over the dagger she carried. "Listen to me. Captain Belasco has Miguel." 

 

At the sudden statement, Hector pulled his sword out of its stored place and stormed out to face Imelda. Nobody messed with his nephew. That crossed a line. 

 

"Wait, Rivera!" Erin yelled, racing towards her ship. "Im- great!" She stopped, seeing that Captain Rivera was already facing Imelda. The young woman swallowed thickly, fully pulling out her dagger, but didn't intervene. 

 

Imelda visibly scowled, sneering, "Well, look who it is!" 

 

"Let Miguel go. Now!" Hector growled, taking a half step back as Imelda drew her own sword.

 

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy?" Imelda hissed back. "No, not until you surrender your ship and leave the seas to me. Or you can join Miguel." 

 

"Never." Hector spat, his brown eyes flashing. He slid one foot behind him, his sword held out in front of him in a defensive posture. He raised his sword, deflecting the sudden blow that Imelda threw in his direction. 

 

"Fine! If that's how you want it!" Imelda exclaimed, smirking. She leapt back as Hector tried to swing at her arm, keeping her focus steady on the man. Imelda swung at his shoulder, teeth bared when the male captain pushed her back for a moment. Not bad, she thought, but it wasn't as if she'd tell him that. Her swings were much faster now, advancing on Hector who was forced to take several steps away from her. 

 

Hector dodged the blade, unnoticeably getting more and more pushed back. He was fueled by adrenaline which wasn't helping matters. 

 

"Just call it quits. You know I'm going to win!" Imelda was clearly taunting him, trying to get Hector to lash out brashly.

 

"Not until you let Miguel go!" He snapped back. 

 

"It's not happening, Rivera!" Imelda snarled, advancing again, sword swinging at her rival. 

 

Hector suddenly retaliated, going on the offensive. He growled, letting out an angry yell as he blocked the swing and managed to take control for a brief moment, using speed and cunningness to attack. Of course, he'd only learnt what he had to know, not because he wanted to. 

 

Imelda was just as fierce, even if she wasn't fueled by Hector's anger to get Miguel back. Her rivalry against the other captain and the fact she had no idea how to feel about him made her a force to be reckoned with. She pushed him away, letting out a triumphant smirk when Hector's back hit the railing of her ship, seeing him stumble and grip them just to steady himself. 

 

Hector glared at Imelda, panting heavily, having no choice but to surrender. The tip of Imelda's sword was held at his throat, forcing him to go limp and didn't even bother struggling when he was roughly grabbed by the collar of his shirt as soon as Imelda pulled her weapon away. The captain snarled, staggering as he was led below deck and pushed into one of the cells. 

 

"Enjoy your stay down here. You won't be leaving anytime soon." Imelda purred before walking away from view. Oh, this was just too easy. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was bad, I know. I apologize, but the idea had just come to me and I wanted to share it with everyone. Either way, I hope this was, in some way, enjoyable to you.


End file.
